


Happy New Smut-Year

by Pyschokisses



Category: Dragonball, Kakavege - Fandom, vegekaka - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Dragonball - Freeform, M/M, New Years, Oneshot, Rimming, Short Story, Smut, Yaoi, dragonball yaoi, gaysex, kakavege, sub/dom, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: A short story I done for the New Years.
Relationships: Goku/Vegeta
Kudos: 21





	Happy New Smut-Year

Perfect clear night sky, no sign of grey miserable clouds or mist. It was if it was blanketing a clear navy canvas, the glistening stars in the distance helping to focus on what's ahead. The weather had a sharp bitter cold, not that Goku had minded as he slowly approached his friends house. He not long had an argument with his girlfriend who nobody were really fond of, he done his best to see the positives in her, whenever he looked into her dull grey eyes he just saw misery. He felt deflated, for whatever he done for her was never good enough. She wasn't invited to Bulma's party, he initially wasn't going to go. After he had heard the way his girlfriend spoke so negatively about his friends he chose to go anyway, she was out with her friends so it wasn't like she'd of noticed. He felt stuck in a relationship he no longer felt happy being in, no longer were intimate, nor really talking as much. He longed for that feeling of being wanted, appreciated, and that warmth feeling a relationship brought. He approached the last building of the cul de sac, gardens of each house so well maintained some even with water features; as if to show off to the public. He'd been friends with Bulma for years, and she wasn't one to throw subtle parties. Her house heavily decorated with colourful flashing lights that would put the whole neighbourhood to shame. He could hear the music a few feet away, he noticed Bulma now stood by the front door welcoming some of her work colleagues in. Wanting to now get out of the cold, he started to jog up towards her house.

Bulma smiled over at Goku his cheeks red from the bitter cold. "Oh you numpty, why didn't you ask for a lift if you weren't going to drive?" she raised a brow as he was finally stood in front of her out of breath. "Surprised that charming girlfriend of yours even let you come here?" she could see through his girlfriend like a clear glass, his girlfriend always stirred trouble between them. She was grateful that Goku refused to allow his girlfriend to come between their friendship.

"Yeah-" he crouched over with his hands on his knees catching his breath. "I'd rather not talk about her."

"Another fallen out?" She quirked her brow at him watching as he straightened himself. She rolled her eyes as he gave her a shrug, a telltale sign that they had indeed had a fallen out. "Drinks are in the kitchen, help yourself." She walked off to greet her other guests.

Goku looked over seeing group of unfamiliar faces thanking Bulma for the invitation. He was always left flabbergasted just how many people she knew. From all the years they had been friends, he'd seen so many different faces to the point he given up learning any of their names. A nod and a smile always sufficed. He managed to weave through the crowd of people towards the kitchen to grab himself a drink. Bass from the music rattled through his chest, unable to even hear his own thoughts. The kitchen seemed the quietest room, the closer he approached the room, the more the cacophony of lively people, and music drowned out. He grabbed himself a drink from the vast collection lined up so neatly across the mini bar. 

"How's your girlfriend?" Bulma had asked in the background, Goku furrowed his brows before turning around seeing her talk to someone from around the corner. Slowly he edged forward whilst listening in to the conversation, for he was so curious.

"Fuck, haven't spoken to her in a couple of days. Can't even remember what sex feels like at this point." 

Goku bit his lip still edging forward to try catch a glimpse of who it was Bulma was talking to. The voice certainly wasn't familiar, yet it sent shiver down his spine not something he felt from hearing another mans voice before.

"That bad huh?" Bulma laughed, she glanced over at Goku's direction. She rolled her eyes as he ducked behind the counter realising he'd been caught listening in. "Goku, I know you are there." she shook her head and marched towards Goku tugging at his arm to follow her by the doorway outside.

Goku smiled nervously as they walked closer to where the unfamiliar voice was heard. "Uh..Bulma I wasn't listening in I swear."

"Uh-huh." she raised a brow and lead him to outside, stood in front of them was one of Bulma's new work colleagues. He was leaning against the wall taking in a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "This is one of the managers at my work place." She pulled Goku to stand closer to him, as she looked over at the pair. "Vegeta I'd like you to meet one of my close friends who..." she sighed as Goku tried to creep away, she pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. "If you are going to listen in to our conversation Goku, you may as well introduce yourself and get to know each other."

Goku gulped he looked over at Vegeta, trailing his eyes up and down; he was feeling hot under the collar just by studying Vegeta's appearance. He felt a coil ignite deep within as Vegeta gave him the side eye whilst drawing the cigarette back to his mouth. He watched contently Vegeta's lips wrapping around the end of the cigarette, sucking in that toxic smoke, lips parted drawing the cigarette away exhaling white cloud of smoke. He wasn't sure if it was the black suit Vegeta had on that was piquing his interest, it complimented his figure so masculine like. These weren't feelings that he ever felt towards another man before, he could feel cold sweats forming keeping his stare on this man who he found quite hot in appearance. Vegeta threw his cigarette and glanced back at him, Goku coughed he wasn't sure how long he was staring at Vegeta for, his cheeks heated up as Vegeta kept his stare on him. "nice night huh?" was all Goku could scramble together.

Vegeta glanced up at the sky then back at Goku. "hm, not as gorgeous as you are looking." he chuckled seeing Goku squirm. "Yeah, I watched you staring at me. Did you notice when Bulma left?"

Goku's eyes widened he looked to his side and panicked noticing Bulma wasn't there, he ran his fingers through his scalp feeling a tad embarrassed. "I...um didn't realise."

"I know-" he smirked he walked towards Goku and had him cornered off in the kitchen. "do you stare at people like that often?"

"um...uh..." Goku's breathing hitched, he could smell the warm spiced aftershave mingled with cigarette smoke coming from Vegeta. His legs trembled threatening to buckle any second as Vegeta leaned in more grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, he gulped feeling firm hands correct the collar.

"Seeing anyone?" Vegeta asked as he took a step back and studied Goku after correcting his shirt.

"why do you ask?"

Vegeta shrugged folding his arms. "conversation starter, it's better than the - 'nice night huh?'" he said in a mocking tone.

"well, yeah sorta.."

"what's that suppose to mean? you either are or you are not?" he grinned seeing Goku eyeing him up and down again. "I don't usually go for men, but for you-" he leaned in. "I'll take an exception." he planted a firm kiss against Goku's lips, that took Goku by surprise. He pulled back wiping his lips, his eyes widened in shock realising what he just done. He cleared his throat adjusting his tie as he spun on the ball of his foot to walk away, he felt a firm hand placed on his shoulder causing him to look back.

"I didn't say stop..." Goku looked back at Vegeta so heavy in lust, he craved such physical contact.

"This is wrong." Vegeta shoved Goku's hand off him, he started to walk away and joined the rest of the party. He checked his phone, pictures of his girlfriend making out with some other guy was posted on her profile. He growled shoving his phone back in his pocket, the night drawing near to midnight, loud music buzzing through his ear drums. He couldn't shake off such image, he glanced over seeing Goku stood in the corner talking to Bulma, they both caught eye contact and quickly looked away. He clicked his tongue, why was he finding this man so attractive? he touched his lips remembering he had kissed Goku in the kitchen, he wasn't thinking when he done it. It felt completely natural, feeling such firm soft lips press against his. A warm feeling travelled down between his legs at the thought of such kiss. He clicked his tongue again trying to think rationally as the party continued around him.

Goku nodded at Bulma pretending to take in everything she was saying, he couldn't hear her very well due to the music; and he wasn't that good at lip reading either. He raised his brows as Vegeta tapped Bulma's shoulder and whispered something in her ear as he kept a lustful glare on Goku. Bulma seemed content with whatever he was saying as she gave him a hug, Vegeta started to walk away tilting his head to the side coaxing Goku to follow. Goku adverted his attention back on Bulma. "I'm uh...needing to go to the bathroom." He pointed in the direction, Bulma simply shrugged then nodded and walked off to talk to group of people behind them. Weaving in and out of the crowd to find a clear path, keeping his eyes locked on Vegeta. His heart beating rapidly, his focus kept on Vegeta, people and ambience around him faded the closer he got to Vegeta. He furrowed his brows as Vegeta started to head up the stairs, he looked back at Bulma who seemed so oblivious to what was going on. He brought his attention back on Vegeta and bit his lip seeing Vegeta hold out his hand towards him. Goku held onto Vegeta's hand and followed him into one of the spare rooms. He was shoved in as Vegeta closed the door and carefully slid off his suit jacket placing it over the varnished chest of drawers. "Why are we -" he took a step backwards as Vegeta started to approach him.

"Why are we here?, well, Bulma has allowed me to stay the night, so-" he undone his tie smirking at Goku who continued to step backwards. "I thought you didn't want me to stop?" he threw his tie to the side.

"Th-that was earlier..." Goku felt something hard hit the back of his legs, he glanced behind him seeing he had walked against the bed, before he could face Vegeta he felt firm hands push him on top of the mattress. He gulped slowly crawling backwards as Vegeta crawled hovering above him. "Vegeta I-" he felt Vegeta's finger press against his to silence him.

"Are you telling me, you don't want this?" Vegeta was now straddling on top of Goku slowly grinding himself against Goku's hips.

"I-I...mmm" he bit his lip feeling himself harden, he glanced up watching Vegeta suck on his finger then pull it out and dragged it down his shirt unbuttoning each button in the process, it happened so quickly Goku blinked in amazement.

Vegeta gave Goku a seductive grin as he threw his shirt to the side. He grabbed onto Goku's hands placing them on his chest and guiding them down to the waistline of his trousers. He felt Goku's hands take control as they started to unbuckle his belt and pull his zip down, he leaned in ripping Goku's shirt off as he felt rough hand cupping his balls. He rucked his hips against Goku's hand, whilst their lips collided in such fiery kiss. The pair moaning into each other's mouths as the kiss got more sloppy, their warm bare chests pressed against the other. They were craving this kind of touch, feelings of pleasure mixed with excitement surging through their bodies. Vegeta parted his lips from Goku's, they both looked deeply into each other's eyes, such heavy lust burning through the very core of their bodies. Vegeta licked along Goku's jaw line, he grabbed Goku's hand from inside his pants pushing it to the side, as he sensually crawled down leaving trail of kisses and nips down Goku's chest. He licked from the top of Goku's stomach down the the waistline of the trousers, savouring that subtle salty taste, he tugged as Goku's trousers and encouraged Goku to help roll the trousers and pants down his legs. Vegeta glanced down at the throbbing cock, he trailed his eyes back at Goku who looked nervous. "Fuck, that's a nice cock." he licked his lips palming his hand around the heated cock.

Goku's cheeks burned crimson, he kept his eye on Vegeta so aroused feeling another man palm his cock, with such firm hands. He arched his back feeling Vegeta stroke his cock from the base up to the tip, giving twisting motion as it reached to the tip before gliding down with a firm grip. Goku bit his lip watching Vegeta lean in so close to his twitching cock, he could feel Vegeta's warm breath touching between his legs. His breathing hitched feeling his inner thighs being nibbled and sucked on, travelling so dangerously close to his cock and balls. He tried to kick the rest of his trousers and pants off with slight struggle as they had caught on his ankles. 

Vegeta stopped what he was doing and helped remove rest of the clothing from Goku's ankles. He glanced back at Goku and grinned. "Better?" he chuckled as Goku could only respond with a nod. "Now, where were we?" he smiled mischievously, palming his hand around the twitching cock, he licked his lips as Goku opened his legs resting his knees on the mattress, allowing Vegeta more access. 

Goku felt so dizzy, his cock being firmly stroked in a way that sent wave upon wave of such pleasure making him plead for more. His fingers combed through Vegeta's hair feeling his cock now being engulfed in warm wet mouth. Shivers travelled down his spine hearing and feeling Vegeta's moans whilst sucking his cock, he gasped feeling a finger slide inside his entrance causing his body to spasm at such intrusion. "Ah! f-fuck..." he panted as his eyes began to water.

Vegeta slid his mouth up to the tip, his tongue rolled round the head ,before delving his tongue into the slit of the cock ;and brushing alongside it. He thrusted another finger inside the tight entrance. Which caused Goku to hiss and writhe beneath him, Vegeta released the slick cock from his mouth and looked up seeing the discomfort on Goku's face. "Relax." He soothed and planted delicate kisses down Goku's insides thighs. "You're doing so well." He curled and uncurled his fingers inside, awaiting for that tight muscle to relax and allow another finger to slide in. He felt a tug on his hair as he started to massage the inner walls, "just focus on your breathing." He hummed and licked the head of the twitching cock.

Goku started to see stars as Vegeta's fingers thrusted in hard, he relaxed himself by focusing on his breathing as suggested. His body no longer tensed, his cock twitched whenever Vegeta rubbed against the sensitive area inside. Goku released his hard grip on Vegeta's hair his head sunk into the pillow as he felt Vegeta's fingers stretching him. "Ah Vegeta...more..." Goku mewled, he arched his back and rocked his hips against Vegeta's hand. 

Vegeta pulled his fingers out of the tight entrance, his hands roamed down Goku's thighs pinning them down. He buried his face between Goku's asscheeks delving his tongue into the now relaxed muscle. His tongue wriggled and curled inside, savouring the taste his lips made a firm seal around the puckering hole as his tongue thrusted in.

Goku's legs began to twitch, unable to close them due to firm hands pinning his thighs down onto the mattress. He rocked his hips back and forth, up and down, anything just to feel more of that wet muscle deep inside him. His cock twitching furiously at such new sensation, he moaned out a lot of nonsense along with some cuss words as Vegeta continued to explore inside the tight entrance with his tongue.

Vegeta pulled back, and crawled backwards off the bed to slide his trousers and pants off. His cock sprung out from the resistance that was holding it in place. He chuckled slightly hearing Goku let out moans and whimpers from just eyeing up his cock. He studied the naked man with his legs spread out in bed, Vegeta slowly crawled back into bed his hands smoothed up and down Goku's thighs. "Never have I thought-" he hummed guiding the head of his cock into the twitching hole. "That Id find another man, so unbearably hot." He licked his lips feeling his cock slowly slide into the tight entrance. 

Goku blushed, his hips were tilted allowing Vegeta easier access. He let out soft moans feeling his entrance stretch and filled with Vegeta's throbbing cock. "Vegeta..." he rasped. "Oh Vegeta, you feel amazing already." He palmed his hand around his own cock to stroke, whilst Vegeta slowly started to thrust in. "Shit...this is good." Goku panted stroking his cock harder whilst thrusting his hips against Vegeta's. "Vegeta...fuck...just fucking fuck me!"

Vegeta let out a low groan as he started to slam himself in. "Fuck yeah." He moaned as he felt Goku convulse beneath him at each thrust moaning out his name. Something about hearing another man moan out his name, highly aroused him more. He thrusted in even harder, hips slapping against the others asscheeks. Oh how he longed for such passionate moment, both high on euphoria as moans and grunts were mingled together. He looked down watching Goku's face filled with such pleasure, his mouth gaped, heavy eyelids threatening to close, such lust they were feeling for each other. He stopped and pulled out that caused Goku to whine out in protest. "I want you to feel this, I want you to feel just how fucking good this is." Vegeta panted wiping sweat from his brow, he saw the perplexed expression on Goku's face. He leaned in planting a kiss on Goku's lips, his lips parted as he whispered "fuck me." Before planting a more fiery kiss. Firm hands gripped his shoulders and flipped him onto his back, he glanced up seeing Goku looking down at him. They made out passionately, parting their lips for their tongues to massage against the other. Goku broke from the kiss and kissed down Vegeta's neck.

Goku trailed his tongue down to Vegeta's throbbing cock he stroked his own cock as he planted kisses around the head of Vegeta's cock. Before brushing his tongue against the perineum.

Vegeta twisted the sheets with his fists,his head thrashed back feeling Goku's tongue around his entrance. "Y-yes! Fuck that's good!" He moaned and writhed feeling the wet muscle forcing its way inside his entrance. He sat up pushing Goku back, which caught Goku by surprise. "On your back." Vegeta demanded, Goku wiped his mouth and obliged. Vegeta hovered his hips above Goku's face, his knees rested either side of Goku's upper chest. He leaned down and started to suck on Goku's throbbing cock.

"Ah Vegeta...uh..." he panted before burying his face between Vegeta's asscheeks. Using his hands to spread Vegeta's ass more open as he started to flick and thrust his tongue into Vegeta's entrance. The pair moaned out both pleasuring each other's the faster Vegeta sucked Goku's cock, the faster Goku licked inside Vegeta's entrance. Goku slipped a finger insides Vegeta's entrance with his tongue still thrusting in, tingling sensation traveled through his cock as Vegeta sucked it more firmly. Both panted heavily, moaning in such delight from such pleasure they were giving each other. Goku managed to thrust another finger inside, he slid his tongue out and panted as Vegeta continued to suck his cock. "Vegeta-" Goku panted "I'm not gonna last any longer if you keep going..." 

Vegeta released the slick cock from his mouth, he thrusted himself against Goku's fingers. "Fuck...let's just do it now.." he moaned as he felt Goku slide his fingers out and brush his tongue against his entrance, before tapping his ass to turn.

Goku scooted himself backwards and sat up, he had Vegeta straddle on top, eyes both locked in as Vegeta slowly guided himself down onto the throbbing cock. Their lips collided into another fiery kiss, arms wrapped around each other as Vegeta started to rock himself against the throbbing cock inside. The pair moaned into each other's kiss.

10

"Ride that cock." Goku hummed into their kiss, breathing so heavily.

9

"Fuck I'm getting close!" Vegeta mewled throwing his head back as he started to stroke his cock whilst riding Goku. Both panting and moaning heavily.

8

Goku threw his head back, he gripped onto Vegeta's waist and started to thrust himself in meeting Vegeta's thrusts. Both crying out in pleasure.

7

"Harder!" Vegeta stroked his cock faster feeling himself closer to his release.

6

"Vegeta-" Goku panted he moved one hand to cup under Vegeta's chin, both looking into each other's eyes as they continued to thrust.

5

"Keep...going..." vegeta begged, as he continued to meet Goku's thrusts, waves of pleasure crashing through their bodies, a spark so dangerously close to ignite inside.

4

"I'm getting fucking close." Goku moaned out, loud smacking sounds echoed the room as their skin collided in each thrust.

3

Vegeta wrapped his arms around the back of Goku's neck, both panting and sweating heavily. Their eyes locked in again.

2

Goku moaned feeling tight walls clamp around his cock. "Shit..." Goku breathed heavily, he felt pressure travelling up his cock.

1

Vegeta locked lips with Goku as they both climaxed at the same time, Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's now quivering body.

"Happy New year!!!" Was screamed outside with fireworks set off in the distance.

Goku slowly caught his breath, and watched as the man he found so attractive climbed off him and lay on top of his chest. Both slowly catching their breaths, it was from that moment they knew they were starting to have strong feelings for each other. 

Vegeta looked up at Goku with a grin "happy new year."

Goku smiled he planted a delicate kiss on Vegeta's lips, before whispering "happy new year."

The pair so exhausted from their session, closed their heavy eyelids and fell asleep in a sweet embrace.

The End


End file.
